PDA: Upside Down
by Ms.Chelle
Summary: "Ah hah!" Tony finally speaks up. "I think they're sleeping together." He give away a massive grin. "They couldn't keep their hands off of each other that's why they –" Third in the PDA one shot series... Please read the first two to be carefully guided :


_It's raining and there's a flood outside. I can't get out of my dorm and I want to go home because it's my brother's birthday tomorrow... So this happened..._

_I don't own NCIS... I mean it... :)_

* * *

"Something's wrong." Abby said as she bounced on her way to the three other agents.

"What is it Abby?" McGee quickly stopped what he was doing.

"It's about Gibbs and the Director." She frowned.

"I do not think something is wrong, Abby. We have not heard them fight this week." Ziva assured her.

"Exactly!" the three agents looked confused. "They always have arguments as if they are married couple or something but this time they haven't seen each other for the whole week."

"Maybe they don't want to fight anymore, Abby." McGee tried to lessen her worries.

"Or maybe Gibbs wants to be on her good side?" Ziva voiced out her thoughts.

"Ah hah!" Tony finally speaks up. "I think they're sleeping together." He gave away a massive grin. "They couldn't keep their hands off of each other that's why they –"

He received mother of all the head slaps from Gibbs and his evil glare.

"Or not," He cringed.

"You three get me Capt. Smith's revolver!" he angrily shouted on his way back to his desk. "Abby, got the DNA?"

"But the warrant is not –"

"Now, DiNozzo!" he barked at his loyal St. Bernard while following Abby in his conference room.

When Gibbs got out of earshot, Ziva teased him. "You may want to change your mind about Gibbs and the Director."

"Nah, I think she's withholding –"

"Still here, DiNozzo?" Anger flashed in the grumpy ex-Marine as he glared daggers at his senior field agent when he got out of the lift.

"On it, Boss!" the team quickly gear up before Gibbs can even return to his desk.

* * *

Gibbs entered her office as if he owned the place. He dropped off their team's report and stealthily moved towards the door before Jenny could even process everything. But before he could put his foot out of the room, Jenny called him but not by agent Gibbs or by his full name.

"Jethro," her soft, sultry voice escaped from her lips which made him stopped dead on his tracks.

He sighed and shut the door close instead. Sometimes he hates it that she knew him so well that she knew that the sound of her voice like that could melt his cemented ex-Marine figure. He faced her but keeping her mahogany desk between them.

This week has been difficult for them. He asked her if she could move in with him and her hesitation took his mind in the wrong places. He thought that she will never settle down with at him some point but she denied it. The thought of her leaving and losing her again made him think about Paris and due to his anger he brought up Paris. Everything had gone wrong after that.

He promised her that he will never bring it up again when they got together after finding Zach's dad. He knew it was wrong and he had hurt her but she didn't know how much it had hurt him too. They tried to ignore each other for the past week and tonight was the only time that they faced each other again.

"If you will leave –" Gibbs was cut off by Jenny.

"What makes you think that I will leave again, Jethro? Didn't I tell you that I will never do that again. I will never _ever_ leave you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. How many times do I have to tell you that?" She was walking towards him as she said those words and by now, she was standing in front of him.

"Good. Because if you will leave," she was about to argue again so he pressed his lips to hers and held her close. It was just a quick kiss on the lips just to shut her up. "Let me finish, Jen." By now, he encircled his arms around her tiny sexy waist while her hands are on top of his broad firm chest. "If you will leave, I will hunt you down and make you my wife."

She giggled. Perhaps that was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard him say…

"Because I love you, Jenny Shepard."

… or not because that one right there made her all gooey in the inside. It was the first time that he told her that. He only told her that when she was shot in the thigh and he was afraid to lose her. She can't believe what he just said and it looked like he was also surprised by his revelation.

She didn't know who initiated the kiss but she didn't care as long as he continued kissing her madly. He pushed her on top of her desk and the papers were scattered on the floor. His hands wandered to ungodly places while she was already pushing off his jacket and lifting his shirt. When she broke the kiss, she stared deeply into his eyes and threw his shirt somewhere.

"About that offer, I realize that I could never live without you, Jethro."

He had a smug look on his face. "Neither do I. Want to take this in my place?"

She bit her lip. "How about one round here then countless there?"

* * *

After making up for the lost week they had, _Gibbs_ snuggled closely to her and held her tighter. "You know the kids thought we're sleeping together…"

"How so?" her voice cracked due to her loud screams few hours before.

"'Cause we're ignoring each other and something 'bout can't keep our hands to ourselves."

She snorted. "They should look at our world upside down."

* * *

_I think the last one's fluffier than this don't you think?_

_The next one is PDA: Caught in the Act... Could you guess what's in it? Of course I have a twist somewhere since it's too easy to guess :D_

_Thanks for the reviews in the PDA one shot series :)_

**_-ToI_**


End file.
